Oneshot series
by MissKaraB
Summary: Just some random oneshots, usually inspired by songs.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I am going to be doing a series of one shots, 15 - 20 each chapter, so request please. I have no idea who I should do ect.

1. I cannot write any slash, I've tried for both superstars and divas and it always starts of good and then some how fucks up.

2. A plot/song would be helpful!


	2. ChristianOC

**_One shot: Christian and Jewel_**

_Song: In my head by Jason Derulo._

_Requested by: TinyDevil_

**Christian's POV**

I was done with a Smack down taping, and it was basically centered on my return and how I'd be involved in the WHC match, not as a contender, but as a referee.

The main event was a match with myself against Jack Swagger to determine if I'd get the ref spot, and obviously I did.

I was about to leave for the hotel when I was approached by Jack himself.

"Hey dude, great match out there"

"Thanks, I'm surprised they remember me" I replied, shaking his hand.

"I know.. I wouldn't. But seriously, most of us were going out after we're done in the hotel, want to join us?"

"Yeah sure, I need a night out" I said, laughing.

"Cool, meet us in the lobby at 11:30 PM, who knows... you may pick up a girl" He said walking off; one thing none of the fans know about him is that he's always trying to impose love on people.

**Jewel's POV**

I was so happy to be done with another day's worth of work. I work as a PA for a top lawyer; I wouldn't be so un happy with the job if he wouldn't stop mentally undressing me every time he looks at me or when he calls me in for the most tedious and meaningless of tasks. Sure it pays the bills, but the boss is probably the worst thing.

I couldn't wait for Friday to arrive, Smack Down will make this week that has only just started a forgotten memory and rumour has it that Christian is returning, so that's a huge plus!

My phone started ringing as soon as I got in; it was my best friend Lena.

"Hey JewJew!" She shouted through the phone, sounds like she has been at the booze already!

"How many times have I told you not to call me that... _LenLen_"

"Hey! I'm no man! I was calling to see if you wanted to go out tonight?"

"I don't know" I bit my lip, bars and clubs didn't agree with me, instead of people looking for a genuine good time, they're looking for a quick one night stand.

"Come on! Pleeeeeeaaaaasssssseeeeee!?" She sounded like a cat being strangled.

"Okay! Okay! Fine, but you have to come over and help me get ready you know how I don't do this!"

"YAY! Okay hun, see 'ya later!" We both hung up and I went for a shower... boy would this be a long night.

**An hour later...**

There was a knock at the door and it revealed it to be the one and only Lena.

"Hey Lena, come in" I let her inside and she went straight up stairs, she treats this place like it's her house!

"Okay so... I cannot see anything that will transform you into a sexy bitch!" She said to me, winking like her life depended on it.

"No offence... but I don't want to be a.. _sexy bitch_.."

"Too bad, now take a look at these, I knew you wouldn't have anything decent to wear out, so.. enjoy! And I will not leave this house until you pick something out"

"Yes mom" I replied sarcastically.

After getting dressed Lena decided it was such a brilliant idea to do my make up and this is the end result...

cgi/set?id=79560523

"Wow Le, you actually did a good job!" I said while spinning around to see everything done to perfection. "I had no idea I could look... good!"

"Well stop admiring yourself, we need to leave! Besides, I bet all the guys will be admiring you for you"

**Christian's POV**

"Guys... I'm bored... you said this would be fun" I was sitting at a table watching everyone get pissed out of their heads or dancing with random girls and some of the divas.

"Well look around... there's p-plenty of fuuun hereee!" A hammered Sheamus said to me.

"Sheamus, things that have a pulse right now, are not considered fun right now" I got up to go when I saw this enchanting girl... she really did look like an angel, her hair swayed with every little movement and her eyes sparkled with every emotion under the sun, everything about her was pure perfection.

I was about to go up to her when this guy went up to her, I'm not one to judge, but he looks like a sleaze.

_Everybody's looking for love. Oh. Oh._

_Ain't that the reason you're at this club. Oh. Oh._

_You ain't gonna find a dance with him. No. Oh._

_Got a better solution for you girl. Oh. Oh._

I was back at the table now and Sheamus was chatting this random girl up, I couldn't get the image out of my head, if you could imagine your crush, celebrity or not, times that by 50 and that is what she looks like.

I went to get a drink since I was still pretty sober and bored out of my mind, I turned to see that girl again, to no surprise that guy was bothering her again.

_Just leave with me now, Say the word and we'll go._

_I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes._

_You'll see a side of love you've never known._

_I can see it going down, going down._

"Excuse me, but this charming lady wants you to leave her alone.."

"No she doesn't, you don't do you?" This guy was so arrogant, if she wants me to punch him, I'll gladly oblige.

"It's fine, I don't want to be a burden on you" How could she think she was the one who was causing trouble?

"See? Bye now..."

"Christian" I finished for him, I saw something change in her eyes, I'm taking that she knew who I was. "Why don't you come and dance with me..?"

"Jewel"

"Wha-"

I cut him off by leading her to the middle of the dance floor, away from that dumbass.

"Thank you.. for helping with him" Our bodies were so close and the way she seem to fit with me like a key fits with a lock is weird, I've never experienced this, probably because I'm actually sober in a club for once. We danced till the end of the song, we were about to carry on, but this random girl came up to Jewel, who is probably her friend.

"JEWEL! Wher- oh, Christian?"

"That's me" I waved awkwardly.

"YOU DANCED WITH CHRISTIAN! OH MY GOD!"

"Lena, let's go!" She started to haul her away but I stopped her and gave her my number on a piece of paper. She smiled and mouthed thank you as she walked off. I hoped this wasn't the only time I saw her.

_In my head, I see you all over me._

_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy._

_In my head, you'll be screaming no._

_In my head, it's going down._

_In my head, it's going down._

_In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah._

1 month has passed since I have seen Jewel, I knew she wouldn't call after two weeks, but I can't help but feel weird about this, like I am sad or something. Wanting to be with a girl so much like this is really new to me, it's almost daunting in a way.

My phone rang and I picked it up in one swift movement, hoping it was Jewel, but it wasn't and I answered it disappointedly.

"Hey Mike"

"Wow, who pissed in your milk this morning?" his sarcasm does not know when to stop and start.

"Mike, it's early, I can't be bothered with your crap right now, anyways, what were you calling for?"

"The flight... you have to be at the airport in nearly an hour"

"SHIT! I have to go Mike!" I can't believe I forgot to pack for the airport, I'm pretty close, so if I get everything done half an hour.

I was half way done packing when I heard a knock at the door, I opened it to see to one woman I have wanted to see for a month, but I had no reaction, I wasn't sure if I should close the door or pull her into my arms.

"Can I come in?" She asked, she sounded like she wasn't even sure herself. I opened my door wider so she could get in.

"So, why are you here?" As much as I'd like to dedicate my attention to her, I can't, I need to finish packing and try to squeeze a 10 minute shower in.

"To see you"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but why? And how?"

"Working with someone who is in a top Law firm helps get to places. And... ugh. You know that night you gave me your number?"

I nodded to her, to show her I was listening.

"Well my friend was kind of sceptical and she convinced me to leave it, I wasn't too sure so I left it somewhere. She somehow got me a date with this guy and of course it went awry. I looked for your number because I felt so betrayed by him and I couldn't find it, so I gave up nearly a week ago. I don't know why, but I had to find you... and here I am" She gave me a smile that not even I can be mad at.

"I have to go" I didn't want to, but my job comes first.

"Oh..."

_Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go._

_I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes._

_You'll see a side of love you've never known._

_I can see it going down, going down._

"Why don't you come with me for a week? We can see if this... us... works"

"But I have a job, I can't leave for a week.."

"Please" I probably sounded desperate, but this is the first time I have seen her in a month.

"I'll do my best" She said as she gave me a small kiss, the one that you want more of.

_In my head, I see you all over me._

_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy._

_In my head, you'll be screaming no._

_In my head, it's going down._

_In my head, it's going down._

Jewel and I are still together, the week went perfectly and after a year, I finally have more than a few days off and I am still in the middle of planning the perfect anniversary for her. Hint: it involves a ring suitable for a queen.

* * *

**I hope you liked this, I tried to make it fit with the song as well as possible.**

**Review and Request!**

**-Kara**


	3. Randy Orton and Maria

**Maria Kanellis and Randy Orton oneshot...**

**Requested by: Sobia**

Maria POV

So John, yes, John Cena and I have been teaming for the past few weeks, and we have been un stoppable! I felt as if the divas and I were not getting the respect we deserved, ever since I started teaming with John, myself and the other girls have been getting better matches and much more respect from everyone in the back and most of all.. the fans!

Tonight John was in a match against... Randy Orton. It's not that I don't believe that John can't beat him, it's just that Randy has Legacy to help him and John only has me. And it only started because Randy started on John for no reason at all! Now they're having this match to determine the best superstar of RAW.

I was still trying to find his locker room, for having the best one in the whole building, it isn't half annoying trying to navigate around the place trying to find-Found it! I knocked on the door and he gave me such an adorable smile.

"Johnnnn?" I started to give him puppy dog eyes, and instantly he knew I wanted something.

"What do you want?"

"What makes you think I want something?"

"Puppy dog eyes Ria, I know you. Plus it's your best way to get something" He started to laugh slightly, he was right though.

"Welll... I was wondering if I could come out to your match, support you?" I swung from side to side, like a little restless child does.

"I don't know, you what Randy is like... he might try to hurt you to get to me" He said, getting closer to me.

"But he won't! If he does, I'll run. Over the barricade, up the ramp, anywhere! PLEASSSSE!" I gave him the sweetest smile I could do, and lo and behold, it worked!

"Okay.."

"And hey... I can wear your shirt!" before he could answer, I started to look for my size.

* * *

The match was going to end soon, I knew it. They both were starting to wear down and wrestle each other at a slower pace.

I looked over at the crowd and they were going insane, I turned around to see John going for the pin and getting the 123!

I was about to go up and celebrate with Cena when Legacy came down and started to attack him. Every punch and kick wore him down, I was sure he wouldn't last for long, I needed to help him, but how? Help him myself? I'm too weak! Go to the back and get help? No, that would take too long! What to do?! I made one step and that's when I caught the one and only Randy Orton looking at me, I didn't really care at this point, I carefully got into the ring and helped Cena up, hopefully they wouldn't hurt a girl... that's because I just slapped Cena for them!

I asked for a mic and that's when it all came out.

"Cena, Cena, Cena... look at you. Legacy and I just destroyed you! Why? Well... you get everything that you do not deserve! Take Legacy here for example, they get trampled on every single day because the 'top guys' like yourself just walk all over them, Cody and Ted here are two bright young stars who are being guided by Randy here because you will not give them the time of day! And before we started teaming up, the divas got nothing! All because you need that main event spot that could be knocked back a few minutes, but noooo! We have to endure your obnoxious promos and your even worse wrestling skills! I mean come on, half the divas in the back can wrestle a netter match than you, look at the divas we have now like Natalya, Michelle McCool, Melina, you get the point. And not to mention your little crush on me, yes John, I know about it... like hell I'd be with you, wanna know why? This is why.." I turned around gave Randy Orton the best kiss he has probably ever had.

Cena was still stunned and I turned to face to cameras to expose my Legacy shirt.

"Ladies and gentlemen, no longer am I Team Cenation, I am Team Legacy!" I couldn't help but giggle at these people, all because I turned on the oh so precious God Cena. "And thanks for helping me win that title shot Cena, bye!" Legacy and I all walked out.

* * *

It has been three months since I teamed up with Legacy, and quite frankly, it has been going extremely well for us all. After RAW I went up against Natalya for the Women's championship, and guess who won? Me! Of course, I didn't even cheat... well... not much... well... a litt... OKAY! I cheated throughout the whole match by having Legacy help me, it worked didn't it?

I was just getting ready to leave for the hotel when I hear a knock on my locker room, and yes, I share a locker room with girls I actually get on with! I'd say I'm closest to Melina and Alicia Fox, since they see through the bullshit that John Cena has caused.

"Oh, Randy?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you was ready to go?"

"One second, where are we going?" I went to double check that I had everything.

"My place, if that's okay with you?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind me asking, but why?"

"Oh-urm, Ted and Cody said they couldn't make it and I thought since you're the only Legacy member that hasn't been, you could join me?"

"Sure, let's go!" Randy and I both walked out and drove to his place, the entire car ride was filled with conversation, like what he liked to do as I child and what's my favourite thing to do. I liked this Randy, he was really... sweet.

It was kind of late when we got back, and boy was it beautiful!

"Hey, do you wanna watch a movie before bed?"

"Yeah sure, as long as it isn't a crappy one" As 'dumb' as people thought I was, I wasn't not a bubble head and I could not stand all those movies with the pink and the perfect world, no... I love action movies and I adore horror movies!

I must have fallen asleep because I felt something in my hair, like someone was playing with it, I stayed still for a few moments, it felt really nice, I was probably the most relaxed and content than I have been in ages, I felt protected and... wanted.

Slowly, I got up and turned to Randy, he had his head down like he was ashamed that he was caught, I couldn't help but wonder why, he started to look up and I gave him a small smile. He gently took my head in one of his hands and our faces got closer and closer until I felt to soft feeling of his lips on mine. I felt so special, not many women have had a kiss with him that felt so real, so right and so... so true.

We both broke apart and the most astonishing of things happened, we both confessed out love for each other, and as they say, the rest is history!

* * *

**I hope you all like this, I really did try my best to make it fit with the request.**

**Any more requests? Comment or send me a message! Review please.**

**-Kara**


	4. Dean Ambrose and Brittany(OC)

Dean Ambrose and OC one shot.

_Requested by: PatriotGirl_

_Song: Promise this – Cheryl Cole._

_In the beginning there was nothing so empty in the space between_

_And you came in turned the lights on and created what it's came to be_

_Before I pluck your wings cover me please spread your wings cover me and..._

I cannot believe it! The WWE is finally in London! I have been waiting for ages for this and I spent a lot of money for tickets considering my wage... I work as a bloody waitress at this dull café, and I barely have enough after getting all the necessities. But it's all good, close to my house and the people aren't that bad(ish), also, my co workers aren't a pain and I'm so glad for that, my last job was a catastrophe for many reasons.

Well, I bet you're wondering who I am, I am Brittany James, I am 25 years old and I am English born.

I won't go too much into detail about what happened in my last job, but let's say my somewhat psychotic father decided he was going to show up and try to 'hurt' one of the top paying customers. Let's say my boss was not pleased, even though I have no connection to him, he still manages to screw my life up when I think it's getting better. He hasn't shown up yet, and hopefully he never will.

I was cleaning up a table when my boss, Jacky, comes up to me, one in a million to me, usually bosses are the worst people, but mine is a middle aged woman, brunette hair up to her shoulders and well spoken.

"Hey Brittany, I know you have plans for something..."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you could postpone them? Suzan has called in sick and there's only you here now, and I need to tend to some paper work"

"Wha- are you sure?" I could not believe it, God knows how many months money saved just to have the whole thing cancelled!

"Yes, I am so sorry, I'll pay you double, but I really need your help" She said, pleading with me.

I simply sighed, I was too tired to put up a fight. "Yeah, sure"

"Thank you so much!" She thanked me and walked away.

The rest of the night was quite a quiet one, quiet but tiring, all I wanted to do was to just walk home and crawl into my bed and never leave it for anything. It was quite late when I checked the time, I'm expecting that RAW had finished nearly an hour ago, I was getting ready to leave when Jacky comes over to me.

"Hey Brittany, could you stay for a few more minutes? A bunch of people on a bus have turned up"

"Sure, but I better be getting paid even more, right?" I laughed, we could always joke about anything.

I walked over to the table nearest to me, and I could not believe my eyes, it was filled with WWE superstars and, well, the few divas that work for the WWE too. I went back and forth taking orders and giving them the plates of food and a range of drinks.

I walked up to the last table and if you thought I was happy when I saw the other superstars and divas, I was ecstatic when I saw the one and only Shield at it. I took a minute to compose myself and take the orders, when I got to the order of Dean Ambrose, I got so nervous, I wouldn't dare look up, not that I really do anyway(thanks to my father).

After the interesting two shifts at work I finally left, I could not be anymore happier to get home than I've ever been before! Probably a minute into my oh-so long trek home I heard footsteps, I didn't dare look behind me, but as I sped up, the footsteps did to. I finally decided to turn around to see the group containing all three members of The Shield.

"Oh my God!" I screamed through the streets, I was so scared since they were so close and since they were so much taller than my 5 foot 4 stature.

"I told you Dean, what did I say? She'd get scared if we decided to randomly follow her" Seth said before he slightly hit Dean on his head. He mumbled something before the quietest one known as Roman Reigns spoke up, before these two get into a fist fight, did you want a ride home since it's pretty cold out.

I looked around and it was quite cold and quite dark, I was getting this off feeling from just looking around so I accepted and gave them the instructions to where I lived.

We got to my place and I thanked them and what not, as I got to my door I turned around to see something I did not expect, Dean Ambrose standing right there. Seth and Roman were in their car, watching from what I could make out.

"Uhh, do you mind if I come in?"

I wasn't really sure if I should, but what the hell? "Yeah, sure"

We both walked inside, as I closed the door I was grabbed and I felt a pair of lips on mine, it took a few moments to realise what was going on and I couldn't decided what to do, see what would happen if we carried on, or push him off. But... the negatives outweigh the positives in my situation so I just threw him off.

"I am so sorry" He instantly apologised.

"No, no it's fine" I went over to my sofa and collapsed onto it, I was drained, physically and mentally.

"Why did you push me off if you was.. um, fine with me kissing you?"

"Why did you kiss me in the first place?" I countered his question with mine.

"How about this, I answer yours, if you answer mine?" That was quite reasonable.

"If you answer mine first..."

"Fine. Well... you are probably the only the only girl that has stuck out to me in ages, and I had this test, if I kissed you and I actually felt something, then maybe I could convince you to maybe go out with me... just once. Now it's your turn"

"You wouldn't want me, simple as"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"There's not a smile in my heart anymore..." It's true; I should fill you in about what happened with my father. Since I was little, he was always so controlling and violent, in some cases he'd beat my mother and I so bad he's make up some excuse so for me missing school. But one incident was the worst, I escaped with my life, but my mother... she wasn't so lucky. It was Christmas and surprisingly my father had cleaned up, of course my mother was weary and kept me close, luckily she did. My father got a phone call about the company going bust and that... well... set him off. I can picture it like it was yesterday. So much shouting, many sounds of each slap or punch my mother experienced. Everything in the place trashed, chairs over turned, the decorations and presents broken, the tree over on the floor and my mother's body lifeless, surrounded in a pool of blood. My father saw me and I ran for the door, I rand and ran, I ran till I could no more, I ran until someone took notice of my slightly bruised body and my cries for help.

"Hey? Hello?"

"Oh God, sorry, what was you saying?" I completely phased out remembering the worst day of my life.

"I just asked what did you mean?"

"Oh, girl talk" I simply replied. He groaned and spread himself out on my couch and he laid his head on my lap, I wouldn't be lying if I said I haven't dreamed of a day like this with him over a million times.

"Please?" He gave me the sweetest look ever. He couldn't be like my father? My father is crazy, Dean isn't, it's only his character? But what if my father finds me? What if he hurts Dean? I hesitated before I gave him my answer.

"No. I'm sorry"

"Why?"

"You do not need to know why" I looked away from him and I felt him get up. He walked up in front of me and took my hands into his, he gave me this look that not even I could resist. I told him everything about what I went through and that devastating Christmas day. He didn't say anything, he took me into his arms and for once in a long, long time... I felt safe.

_Promise this if I die before I wake oh_

_Promise this take a time to say your grace_

_On your knees you pray for me_

_Promise this be the last to kiss my lips_

It has been three days, it has been surprisingly well between Dean and I, he's been everything I could want and wish for in a man.

I was told by Jacky that I could leave early to spend some time with Dean, she knows about all about me and about my new guy in my life. Since my mother died, she has been the only mother figure for me.

I was walking back to my house to get ready when I swear on my life I saw my father. I could not mistake his grim features for any other person.

I still remember him from the last time I saw him, the yellow teeth from years of smoking and the lines surrounding his face after years of alcohol abuse and lack of sleep. I can't even finish describing him, if there was a human that could sum up hell, it's him.

I decided to give Dean a call, surely he could calm me down, right? I walked back to my house, I didn't want to have a break down in the middle of the street. As I got in, I fell to my knees and let all my emotions out, only one person could make me completely break just by one glance, and that's the murderer who I call daddy fucking dearest, I scrambled through my bag for my phone and I finally found it. I found Dean's number and he answered straight away.

"Hey Brit, what's up?"

I didn't respond, I just simply broke down into the phone and instantly he tried to console me.

"Hey, look. What if we post pone this lunch date for a proper date? A restaurant and all? I'll even wear a suit!" And like my father, Dean does the same to me, but instead of bringing me down, he brings me up.

I decided to just go simple and wear a black dress with black lace on the arms and some red high heels, hopefully I won't be wearing them for long, they hurt like hell.

_Though I'm walking through the shadows you are with me and you comfort me_

_Lay me down now time for sleeping but before that would you restore me_

_Before I pluck your wings cover me please spread your wings cover me and_

We had an excellent time, and the fans actually backed off, which is strange, they are usually asking for autographs and pictures. Hey, I'm only saying from experience!

We were walking back since it was quite warm and quite nice out, unfortunately my dream night came to an end when we saw a policed car and I instantly knew why they were there.

After speaking with the police officers, they decided they'd have 24 hour surveillance since my father is considered a danger to myself and the public. Not only that, but it was time for the WWE and Dean to leave for their next location.

_By a thread we're hanging on_

_In the hope you don't let go_

_If you ever leave me_

_No, I wanna go with you_

"Brittany, do you trust me?"

"Of course I do, why?"

"You know since I'm going to be gone by tomorrow, and I won't be able to know if you're safe or if... he has you..."

"Go on..."

"I was thinking you could get a place outside of London, I'll pay and everything, I just want you to be safe..."

"Oh" I was not expecting that, I don't even know what I was expecting to be honest with you..

"What is it?"

He sure knew me well.

"Nothing" I went to leave the room when I was pulled back to my original placing.

"Please?"

"I can't..."

"You can" He gave me a quick, but meaningful kiss, which lead me to say what I wanted to say.

"I want- I, uh, was hoping to go with you..." I reverted back to my old self, looking at the ground, in fear of rejection.

"Whatever you want" I looked up to see if he was being sarcastic, but the look on his face was one hundred percent serious. I ran up to him and he spun me in God knows how many circles, like you see the couples do in the movies.

And if you're wondering what happened to my father he was caught a month after, murdering yet another person, he does have a trial, and hopefully he gets life, he wouldn't be able to rip any more lives apart or do any more damage than he has already done.

* * *

**I actually think I did well in this, but anyways, I hope you enjoy this, took 2 hours!:P**

**Request and review!**

**-Kara**


	5. Dean Ambrose and Layla

**Layla and Dean Ambrose one shot...**

"Hello? Layla? Layla!?" I heard a high pitched voice ringing down my ear.

"What?" I was so drained from following my friends around and shopping for the most pointless things.

"We were saying that it's soooo cool that you're getting married!" One of my friends, Maryse, said to me, she's the worse when it comes to money.

"Yeah..it's great.." My best friend Michelle said, she came from a wealthy family, like myself, but she wasn't snobby about it, she was like a normal person, and that's why we are best friends, no matter how much money we have, we don't let it affect us.

"Oh come on 'Chelle! Sound excited! I mean she's marrying a gorgeous bombasse! And he is stinking rich!"

I bet you're all confused about why money is such a big issue between us... well basically all our families earn big! Apart from Maryse's, both Michelle and I have both parents that work, and that means more cash. I don't see what the big deal is, but hey, I guess I fit in with the 'popular' kids now. I moved here from London, and my family had the basic amount to spend, but people didn't see it like that, but ever since my parents hit the jackpot of jobs and I could spend God knows how much in a week... suddenly I was an amazing person! Even before that, Michelle was the first person to talk to me and has stuck with me through everything... even through this sham of a marriage, but that's for another day!

"Hey guys, I'm just gonna go and clean up, I'll be right back" Michelle knew I was ditching and gave me this sly smile.

I was walking for what I guess was an hour, I came across this simple looking park and I thought it looked simple, but because of who I am, I have to be careful on where I decide to go. I was sitting down minding my own business when this scruffy, but adorable guy came up to me.

"You okay?" He asked, his voice was quite coarse.

"Yeah..." I looked to my hand; I just didn't want to be married yet...

"Gettin' married aye?"

"Yep..."

"You don't seem too happy about it; care to tell me what's up?" He asked, showing a small smile, which looked quite appealing if I'm honest.

"Nope" I continued to stare at my hand; the days until I was to be wed were coming to a close.

"Please?" He put his hand on mine and I looked straight into his eyes, he's a stranger... so he can't spill everything or help me, can he?

I took a deep breath in and began my story...

"Well... my father has this... or contract that... um... owns me until I'm 25 and I basically have do anything he says... including marrying whoever he chooses. That happens to be his business partner's... 'un stable' son. Not to mention he's 30!"

"How old are you?" I wasn't sure if I should have been offended that he'd ask that and completely ignore my predicament, but I answered anyway.

"I'm 22"

"You don't look it, and you do not deserve this..." That was all he said before he walked off into the distance, something I wish I could easily do...

Trust me, I've tried to think of ways to escape but nothing is sure to keep me away from him, and even then, I've been kept on a short leash these few weeks, I'm surprised I was even let out today!

* * *

The wedding is a few days away and I've tried and tried to think of ways to get away, but no one or nothing can help me! Every night I cry myself to sleep, imagining what will soon be my new life, what it'll be like. No matter how bad I try to imagine a good fresh start, it always ends up turning dark and something that will soon end me.

"Oh darling! This is perfect!" My mother gushed over the wedding dress I currently was wearing, to me it was a simple white rag that would only represent my imprisonment into a life I unquestionably do not want.

"This is perfect!" Maryse shouted, she doesn't know what's going on, but it doesn't stop me from wanting to have her life and be free to be what I want and to be with who I want. Something I'll never have, I couldn't help it but let my tears pour out, I truly did want to be free, but it's something I cannot change.

"I know this dress is perfect, but please, calm down!" My mother said, adding a little laugh at the end. I had to make it look like nothing was wrong so I just smiled and said...

"I know, but this dress is lovely!"

"See! We have to get this, just get changed, your mother and I will go and pay for this!" Maryse said, showing some definite happiness.

I did what they said and I walked out of the shop and that guy came up to me.

"Have you been crying?" I got out a mirror and cleaned myself up the best I could with only my hands.

"Yeah..."

"Because of the wedding?"

"Yeah..." I answered again.

"Run away with me" He said out of the blue, my eyes widened at this sudden gesture to help me, but I couldn't, I don't even know him. Before I could give him an answer he kissed me with such ferocity, passion and...love. It was the perfect kiss anybody could literally have! But before I could get into it, he ran off and that's when I saw my mother and Maryse.

As we got home I immediately ran up to my room and locked myself in the bathroom and cried to my heart's content, of course my mother dropped the dress off in my room, and I had stop and collect myself for them few moments before again releasing my frustration with everything. I woke up on my bathroom floor, I looked like a mess but I really didn't care, I checked my phone for messages, just the usual... apart from one. I looked at it and it said...

_Run with me princess..._

I knew who this was from, I don't know how he got my number, but I wasn't going to respond to him, at least not yet...

* * *

It was the day before the wedding and I've pretty much accepted my fate. My father found that text from that guy and well... it got messy. I've been under strict house arrest, with limited time out, with people of course. I was currently sitting here with my mother, Michelle, Maryse and a few other friends and family. As much as I appreciate them coming here, I just wanted to spend my last night of 'freedom' on my own.

"Excuse me everyone, I'm just going to get a drink" I smiled and left. We were at this somewhat high class club, of course the place was filled to the brim, they all looked like people who had care free lives and could pack up at any moment and just... go.

I was waiting on the bartender for my drink when I felt a hand sneak around my waist and turn me around.

"You!" Dumb I know, but it was all I could say, I didn't even know his name!

"Yes, me! Why haven't you been responding to my texts or calls? I was worried about you!" Halfway through that, he took my head in his hands and pressed both of our heads onto each other, as much as I didn't know him, this is the first time I've felt safe and protected... even home.

"My dad found that text you sent me and I've kinda... been under house arrest..."

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have done that..." He looked down and looked guilty, which confused me, we didn't even know each other!

"Why? It wasn't your fault!" I genuinely smiled in ages!

"Run away with me..."

"What?!" I couldn't, I just couldn't!

"Layla, please" I turned around and I saw the last person who I thought would say that with Michelle.

"What? Are you kidding?! What about you? What would dad do to you!?" I raised my voice slightly, I couldn't believe my mother was saying this.

"Why did you think I was at the office all those nights?"

We both smiled deviously at each other, what no one knew about my father was that he could be... violent. Not all the time, but frequently.

"Please?" I turned back to the stranger, he had this weird look on him, I wasn't sure what it was, but I trusted him.

"Yes" Before he could say anything, my mother came up to me and hugged me.

"Oh sweetie! Here's my new number and Michelle's secret number, only for you though! Keep in touch and do not tell anyone where you'll go!"

"Okay, okay! I love you mum, and I love you 'Chelle! You're my best friend! I'll definitely keep in touch with you guys!" I started to get all teary eyed, we all shared one last hug before my mother and Michelle went off to distract everyone.

I ran up into my house and packed everything up rapidly, I wasn't going to let this chance slip by. Luckily, my father took my now ex out with their friends and family, which left me to a free house. Before I ran back out, I managed to get a good amount of money and I left a note saying this...

_Dear mother and father,_

_I've decided I am leaving,_

_why? Well since you daddy dearest,_

_decided you was going to use your,_

_only child to get up in the world and actually,_

_got a contract to keep me and,_

_tried to marry me off to someone,_

_I don't even know! Not to mention,_

_your violent streak, not only did you,_

_fail as a husband,_

_you failed as a father and now..._

_you'll fail in the way you keep your,_

_money..._

_Goodbye... forever._

I ran out to the car where this stranger was and finally, finally I could start a new life, my new life.

"So, what's your name?" I asked him, he turned to me and said..

"Well Miss Layla, I am Dean"

I smiled and said "So this is really it?" I still couldn't believe it.

"Yep" He took one of my hands and started to trace it.

"A brand new world..." I smiled, it was really happening.

"It's gonna be scary, beautiful and phenomenal"

"I wouldn't have it any other way..." We both looked at each other and we leaned in, inch by inch was an agonizing wait, but it was worth it when I felt that feeling inside of me that I'll have to get use to with him. We both pulled back and he started the car up and started to leave.

I just looked up at my now old place, I can't even call it a home, I felt like a stranger in there. I simply looked up at it and said..

"Goodbye"

* * *

**I will be doing the other requests I have lined up, I just wanted to get this out of the way since I got the idea of this yesterday. I will probably be doing a Jericho oneshot before the requests(sowwi!) And the new world part came from a song called Pandora by the ItaloBrothers, have a listen! It's awesome!**

**Request and review!**

**-Kara**


	6. John Cena and Rosa Mendes

Rosa Mendes and John Cena oneshot...

_You've got the looks_

_You've got the beauty inside_

_You've got the looks that money can't buy_

_You wanna live like all the stars on TV_

_You wanna love with someone like me_

_Requested by: RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21_

_Song: Manboy - Eric Saade_

John Cena's POV

It was another day in the WWE and another day as champion, I'll be honest with you, since winning the championship at Wrestle mania I've had this nagging feeling inside of me. I feel like I should be doing something different, not wrestling wise, but with my life. What's the problem do you say? Well... I only picture it with the one and only stunning Latina herself, Rosa Mendes. She never believes me when I say she's beautiful or talented, but I will make it my mission to finally make her believe I want her to be with me.

I was on my way to see Rosa when a certain Primo decided he was going to give me a little hi, it's no secret that we hate each other backstage, why? Rosa. He wants her just as much as me, but he doesn't get that Rosa sees him only as her client.

"Hey, hey Cena!"

I softly whisper "Lord have mercy" before saying "Why hello Primo! What can I do for you on this oh so lovely day?"

"Cut the crap"

"Me? I think you should be the one who should do that, but then again... you don't understand when you get told no or even an instruction. No wonder why you keep losing matches!"

"Says the company superhero... what I did come to say was that Epico and I have a match next, and if you dare try what you did last week again... I swear to God I will break your neck"

"I'm so scared, let me go and hide out in my locker room" I had to laugh, he thinks he's so astounding. But what I did last week was during a match I came out to the ring and got a little... close with Rosa, and well... that distracted Primo, Epico just looked confused... but then again, that's normal for him.

Probably half an hour more went before Primo and Epico finally had their match, after ten minutes in I decided I'd cut in and find Rosa since I couldn't before. I went and got a microphone to finally say what I've been wanting to say for the whole night!

"Hey, hey Rosa, look her for a second" She did exactly that and I was greeted with the most gorgeous smile I've ever seen in my life, I really do mean that.

"I know you keep turning me down when I ask you out, but please say yes this time, sure I'll be embarrassed if you say no for a while, but you saying no again will affect me than the most. No offense to these guys" I point to the fans all around us "but I couldn't care less what they'll say, it's you and your opinion that matters to me the most" Instead of getting boos, which was what I was expecting, I got a bunch of aw's.

"Hey! What did I say earlier!? I told you not to come out here!" Primo ruined what was going to be a nice moment between Rosa and I.

"Primo I never listen to you, so why don't you sit down and shut the hell up!?"

"Both of you just shut up!" Primo and I looked to Rosa who had a mic now. "Look, Primo... I was going to tell you this in the back but since you insist on being so difficult, I will no longer be managing you, Epico will be my only client" I was laughing so much now, his face was just perfect!

"And you Cena.. I-I don't know..."

"Please...?" I gently traced her cheek and slowly and when our lips finally linked it was just as I imagined it, actually no, it was even better! We stopped after it felt like we took up the whole show to a cheering crowd and I looked down to a blushing Rosa.

Give me love

_Give me love_

_And don't go_

_Give me love_

_Give me, give me lo-o-o-ove_

"Okay then..."

"Yes!" I picked her up and spun her in the air for a full minute.

_Manboy, manboy_

_You can call me manboy_

_I don't care I'll show you how to love_

_There's no halo 'round my head, no_

_There's no angels here_

_Manboy, manboy_

_You can call me manboy_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Manboy_

I finally got a date with Rosa and I planned on making it perfect for her. I knocked on her hotel room and she appeared in this simple red dress which looked amazing on her.

"You know I never go on dates now days, don't you?"

"And that makes me feel special for you picking me, even though it's meant to be me making you feel that way" She just gave me a smile and looked ahead.

"You have no idea how you make me feel..." I heard her mumble; although I think I was not meant to hear that. "So where are we off to?"

"Well it wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you, would it now?" She just looked at me like she was going to hit me, and she did, but playfully.

"You're so mean, tell me pleaaaase!"

"No, just wait until we get there!" I said chuckling.

We got there after a while and I put a blindfold on Rosa, so I wouldn't ruin the surprise for her. I managed to get a small and secluded part of a beach decorated in small but effective fairy lights to make it decent enough to have a date on. There was a small blanket in her favourite colour, which is purple and a small picnic basket there.

I took off the blindfold and saw her face show what I think was amazement to wonder.

"Oh my God John, this is magical, how did you do this?" She only spoke above a whisper, still taking in the sight of the small spot.

"It's nothing; I just got a few friends to help me with it"

"Psht, it's not nothing, it's-it's perfect! The date has barely started and I'm already loving it!"

The date went extremely well, we talked for ages about what I can recall everything, from how we got into wrestling to what we did this morning! Near the end she kept getting closer and closer to me until I put my arm around her and brought her into me.

_You're gonna see_

_You're gonna know what I mean_

_'Cause I am more than you believe_

_I know they're strong_

_The feelings I have for you_

_I know they're strong_

_I'll show they are true_

Rosa and I have been dating for a good year and half now, which is something of a record for a WWE romance; they usually last only a few months due to the travelling and hectic schedules. I was thinking of asking Rosa something that could really impact our lives and relationship. No I am not marrying her! Yet... but I want to ask is for her to move in with me. I know I am definitely in love with her and I don't want to rush into asking her to marry me and scare her off. This is just perfect for us and I don't care if people say it should be the other way around.

I have been looking for her for what seems to have been a good hour, she always seems to be in the most difficult and hidden of places! I can just about find her most of the time, sometimes I have to wait until the show finishes and meet her outside the arena!

I saw a girl that seemed to fit everything about her and was I right? Yes I was!

"Hey Rosa! Hey... Nattie?" I was so confused that they were hanging out, from what I know, they didn't exactly like each other... meh, whatever. "Could I talk to you Rosa? In private?" We both turned to Natalya and she had this weird smile on, like she knew something was going to happen.

"Hey John" She kissed and hugged me, I will never get tired of those.

"I wanted to ask you something..."

"Okay?" She gave me a look that said carry on.

"Well... you know how I love you? And how we don't want to rush into anything... I wanted to ask if you uh... you wanted to move in with me?" I have never been nervous about asking anything like this or even nervous around a woman before, but Rosa brings my inner teenage boy out in me, and that's something I can't control.

"Oh my.. John"

"It's okay if you say no and you want to date a little more before we try anything like this" I don't know why I was saying this, I was just expecting rejection I guess.

"Shut up! Of course I'll move in with you!" And I did exactly what I did when she first said yes to a date that started this all... I spun her around like the princess she is.

_Give me love_

_Give me love_

_And don't go_

_Give me love_

_Give me, give me lo-o-o-ove_

* * *

**I hope this wasn't too bad, I was stumped on what to do and I tried to do my best on what I could do.**

**Read and review! Oh yeah, and I'm not taking any requests right now, I have a few I need to get done before I accept anymore.**

**-Kara**


	7. UpdateInfo

If you have any requests, could you please send/re send them to please. Going through the ones I have done and the requests are mucking up and getting confusing, so yeah, send them to my tumblr and I'll try to get them done!

**-Kara**


	8. Alberto Del Rio and Kimberly(OC)

ADR/OC oneshot

**Kimberly's POV**

This was the last time he did it! This was the last time I'd stand for it! If you're wondering who I'm talking about, I again caught Jack Swagger with another diva... this time it was Nikki Bella, congratulations to him now, he's been with both Bella's! Even after the last time, he said he'd never do it again! But I have a feeling it was his joy of a manager that has... encouraged him, because I'm not racists like them, I'm not good enough!

I ignored the burning stares that I got from everyone, I'm sure half of these people knew why I was a mess, it wasn't a secret how Swagger like the divas... American or not. I bet I looked like a right mess, but luckily I don't have any make up on yet, I have a match scheduled later on against Alicia Fox.

I had no idea in the arena where I was now, since I never really ventured out in any arena since I was usually around the area that Jack's locker room was in. As I turned to go and try to re trace my steps and get to make up ASAP I bumped into someone. I didn't bother to look at who it was, but I got turned around anyways.

"Hey, hey. Calm down..."

"A-Alberto?"

"Si, it's me"

"I'm sorry; I'll be o-off now"

"No, stay for a second... tell me what's up?" He asked, I looked into his eyes, and I knew he wanted to listen.

"We-No, it doesn't matter..." I was again about to leave, but I was stopped.

"It's okay... does it have anything to do with Jack Swagger?"

I sighed out a yes.

I don't know if it's because my emotions are everywhere at the moment or because I was just weird, but I swear I saw something change in him.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"I might as well... I got to the arena a little early, I didn't think he was going to be here yet so I just got the info on where our locker room would be a I'd text him to meet him there... but I c-caught him w-with Nikki B-Bella!" I again started to cry, but this time I wasn't alone, I found myself crying in Alberto's arms.

"Ssshh, it's fine, he can't do this anymore"

"I need to go and get ready! I'm so sorry Alberto! I need to go!"

I think I heard him shout out to me to wait, but I couldn't, I had to go now.

* * *

I plastered on a plastic smile for everyone as I went out to the stage and did my entrance, which is a modified version of Melina's entrance. We were always such close friends, we still are, 2 years after her release. But something she said before she left makes so much sense now, watch him like a hawk. But that's the thing... I didn't and now, I feel like my whole body just wants to crumble in rubble and to never be fixed.

I was just waiting for Alicia to come out, I've never wrestled her before, in all the time I have been here! We aren't the closest of friends, but we do get each other and can have a good laugh. I have always wanted to wrestle her and she's always wanted to wrestle me.

* * *

It was nearing the end of the match, and I managed to get her down long enough so I could get ready for my finisher, it was basically a spinning facebuster, I never saw any sense in giving it some fancy name.

I went straight for the pin and I got the 1..2..3! My song played throughout the arena and half of the crowd were booing me, they didn't know I wasn't with Swagger anymore... but that's about to change. I motion for one of the tech guys to give me a mic.

"I bet you hate me right now because I just beat Alicia Fox? Or is it because I was with Swagger? I don't care right now, because what I will be concentrating on is too see through Swagger's bullshit! You know why I hate him right now everyone? Well earlier on, I ca-" I got cut off by his music, he and Colter walked down the ramp and into the ring at a deadly slow pace.

"Kim...honey...come to the back with us.."

"Address me properly you son of a bitch" The whole crowd were cheering at Swagger getting told by me, a 5ft 4 woman.

"Kim_berly_... I suggest you get out of the ring and into the back with me..!"

"Watch my mouth... N. O. Equals no!"

The next second he had his hands wrapped around my wrists and I was being shoved into the corner with his face an inch from mine screaming at me.

"How dare you disrespect me, how dare you leave me!?" He had his hand clutching my face, as if his life depended on it. "How da-"

I fell down, I was being held up by Swagger, and now he was gone, I couldn't stand and I could feel a hand mark coming on. There were a pair of hands on me and I completely freaked, but I looked past my hair and saw it was Ricardo trying to help me out of the ring. After getting out I saw that Alberto was still beating Jack, after trying to get away from Ricardo, I manage to get into the ring and stop him.

"Please... that's enough" I whispered to him, so only he heard.

"Anything for you" He helped me out f the ring, but kept a close eye on Jack, so he didn't try anything.

When we walked down a few halls, I found myself feeling awkward and a little strange. I mean, I only just got saved by him.

"Uhh... t-thanks for saving me.."

"Hey, it's no problem... when I saw he went for you, I wanted to kill him..."

"And you would've gone to jail.."

"Well I'm glad I had you to help" He answered, as he took my hands in his, and I could easily tell by this little smirk he had one.

"I don't think you should be thanking me"

"Ricardo... do you mind?" Ricardo went off in the opposite direction, leaving Alberto and I alone. "Kim... it is okay if I call you that?"

"Yeah.." I was too busy trying to fight this feeling that's over come me when I felt that first touch from him.

"I know we haven't spoken, and that's because of Swagger... but I've always felt drawn to you, you're like a princess in my eyes, and when I found out you were with Swagger, believe me when I say I was heartbroken. I locked myself in my hotel rooms when not at RAW, I knew I'd see you with him and knowing I couldn't have you just made me feel crazy"

"I'm sorry.." I looked down, knowing I caused that hurt he felt for God knows how long.

"There's nothing to be sorry about " He tilted my head up to look him in the eyes. "You can't choose who you love, right?"

"Yeah..."

"And I was hoping over time... you could love me?"

He was so sweet! I don't know how I missed him, sure I didn't see him as anything from a friend to lover, but from what I did hear, he was a complete sweetheart!

"You don't have to wait Alberto" I jumped into his arms and he spun me around like we were in some fairytale movie... that's what it did feel like, a fairytale, but my fairytale.

He put me down and said "You are so perfect" and he softly placed his lips upon mine and I fell into the kiss, now this felt like a dream.


	9. Seth Rollins and Marina(OC)

**Seth Rollins Oneshot**

**Can you**

_Can you see what you wanna be? Can you see everything is free?_

_Can you see it reversely? Can you see it's you and me?_

_Every night I wanna dream of you and the feelings I can see in you_

_Show me what I mean to you, show me oh please_

**Marina's POV**

There he was again, for these past few weeks, one third of the Shield, Seth Rollins has been showing me attention. But the normal friendly attention, I know there's something more, I just wish he'd show it.

I brushed past him and I could have sworn I felt this little buzz. He definitely felt something because he was staring right at me, looking into my eyes, into my soul.

We were brought out of our dazes by Dean Ambrose calling him to get to their hotel room. I sighed because it just seems like I can only hope for something.

I walked into my empty hotel room, again I was on my own, I can't whine about it, I kind of prefer it like that. I get ready for bed in some simple PJ's, I wash off my makeup and then get into bed. Dreaming about **him**.

_Can I make you smile again? I just wanna still be friends_

_Everyday I think of you, can I make this feeling true?_

_Every night before I sleep, the thought of you makes me complete_

_Nothing better comes tonight then loving you all night_

**Seth's POV**

I've seen Marina really down lately, I'm not sure why, but I'm determined to find out. I hate not seeing her smile, it can light a room, really, it can.

I can't get her out of my mind, every day and night she's there. Even in my dreams I see her and nothing would make me happier than having her in my arms, protecting her from the world and everything that could harm her.

All I want to make her mine, but that's quite difficult considering I'm in a group that causes chaos and that rights the wrongs we see by force. I don't want her to be scared of me, even when I slightly bumped into her yesterday, I felt this spark between us, I'm sure I was staring at her for the longest time because both Roman and Dean were giving me these weird looks when I went up to them.

_Can you see what you wanna be? Can you see everything is free?_

_Can you see it reversely? Can you see it's you and me?_

_Every night I wanna dream of you and the feelings I can see in you_

_Show me what I mean to you, show me oh please_

_Are you ready?_

**Marina's POV**

I had enough, I was just talking to Nikki and Brie about Seth, and they told me that he was basically playing me. I don't know what happened, but I just snapped, I had enough of guys thinking they could play at my heart strings thinking no one was going to get hurt.

I was rushing down the halls for Seth, I couldn't believe he would even try that.

At least I know what he wants to be.

Eventually I found him, hanging out with his goons.

"Seth, can I talk to you for one sec?" He turned to the other two and told them to meet him somewhere.

"Hey Marina" He said, smiling.

"I'm just going to get right to the point. Why do you play me like a game Seth? Is it fun?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You act like you want something with me, but then you take two steps back, it's always like that with you! Three steps forward then two steps back. I even had to find out from the Bellas!"

"Wait, find out what from the Bellas?" He asked.

"That you are playing me! You don't really like me, you're just bored!" I screamed at him.

"How do you know I don't like you?"

"Can you see what you wanna be? No, I don't think so!"

He looked like he was about to say something, but he put his hands on my waist and crashed his lips against mine. This was un real to me, I have dreamed about this moment countless times and this is better than I could have ever thought of.

"I can see what I wanna be, and that's yours. Can you see what you wanna be?" He asked with a smirk.

""I can see what I wanna be, and that's yours" I repeated after him.

Before I knew what he was doing, he was spinning me around in the air, while sharing another kiss with me.

_Are you ready?_

Can you see what you wanna be?


	10. Roman Reigns and Chelsea(OC)

**Roman Reigns oneshot**

**Gimme, Gimme, Gimme**

_Half past twelve__  
And I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone__  
How I hate to spend the evening on my own__  
Autumn winds__  
Blowing outside my window as I look around the room__  
And it makes me so depressed to see the gloom__  
Is there a man out there__  
Someone to hear my prays_

**Chelsea's POV**

**Again it was another late night for me, I usually spend my nights like this now, alone and bored out of my mind watching show after show.**

It's kind of cold out and what I would do if I had someone to spend these cold nights with. I broke up with my boyfriend 6 months ago because I couldn't trust him.

You know? The usual he cheats, I forgave, he cheats, I forgave, he cheats... and well... you get it.

I can hear the winds from outside, pushing branches against my window.

Every time that happens I always feel like a child, thinking there's a monstrous beast outside tapping to get me.

I got curious and I went over to my window and had a look out. The usual abandoned streets that the night creates. There's always this eerie feeling I get when I look out here at night, I just wish I had someone to make me feel safe.

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

_Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away_

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

_Take me through the darkness to the break of the day_

I woke up after yet another nightmare. It was about _him_ again. He's like this everlasting nightmare... or shadow that constantly clouds my dreams and turns them into the monster he became.

This feeling just consumes me, I hate it, I just wish I had someone who could just hug me and tell me it'd be okay and not make me feel like an idiot for feeling like this.

I don't know why, but every time I have a nightmare about him, I feel this familiar fear.

_Movie stars_

_Find the end of the rainbow, with a fortune to win_

_It's so different from the world I'm living in_

_Tired of T.V._

_I open the window and I gaze into the night_

_But there's nothing there to see, no one in sight_

_Is there a man out there_

_Someone to hear my prays_

I just got back from work, and it was another day that was mind numbing for me. I worked in a club and I'm glad I'm at home right now. Every time I'm at that place I always want to come back here, but then I remember I have no one to come to and I wish for someone.

What a cycle, aye?

I realised I had a letter, it was from my sister.

_Hey sis, _

_I knew since you loved the WWE so much I thought I'd get you tickets!_

_I tried my best to get front row tickets..._

_And I did!_

_Love, Karina._

_Xx_

OH MY GOD! I couldn't believe it, I was going to RAW! No one, apart from my sister liked wrestling, and she's currently in the UK for a business trip right now.

I guess I'm going on my own then...

Who cares? I'm going to RAW! I ended up going super crazy, I screamed and ran around the place like a lunatic!

I could see the Shield! I could see Roman Reigns! I have such a crush on him, I really want to meet him, but there's no chance of that happening. I guess just seeing him would do... who am I kidding? It will be the best!

* * *

Most of the show has been excellent! I saw all my fave superstars, it was again an diva-less show, unless you count an AJ/Kaitlyn segment.

I was waiting for the next match to start, I wasn't sure what it was since I only got these tickets today and had no chance to see.

_Sierra_

_Hotel_

_India_

_Echo_

_Lima _

_Delta_

_SHIELD._

I wasn't going to go crazy and embarrass myself, but on the inside I was screaming, shaking my head, flapping my arms around. I was basically acting like a lunatic, but not showing it.

I was already weird as it was.

Luckily I was on the side Roman came down. As he came down the stairs he looked at me. I couldn't tear my eyes away, he just looked amazing.

He finally got back into the show thanks to Dean shouting out to him.

You know that weird feeling in your heart you get, like you've felt so much emotion for someone or something and it's as if your heart grows 20 times its size... yeah, that's how I was feeling when he looked at me.

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

_Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away_

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

_Take me through the darkness to the break of the day_

Of course I didn't have a day off from my work, and I had to speed to get to work on time. My boss wasn't exactly strict, but they could be like a parent when you were late home.

Scary.

"Hey boss!" I greeted.

"Ah, hello Chelsea, how was the show?" He asked.

"It was great!" I said, beaming with happiness.

"Haha, I'm glad you have fun. But it's time to work now"

"I'll get to it" I said, walking off. Nothing could ruin my night. Nothing.

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight..._

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight..._

_Is there a man out there_

_Someone to hear my prays_

I was just waiting until my shift ends, a whole half hour! I just want to sleep. I was in deep thought about the extended amount of eye contact with Roman when some random drunk guy came up to me.

"H-hey darlin', how's 'bout y-you come home with me *hiccup* when your shiiift end..s" He reeked of God knows how many bottles of alcohol.

"That's a no" I said, scrunching up my nose.

"Awhhhhhh, c-come on babessss" He said, grabbing my arm, leaning over the counter.

"I said no. Now let me go!"

He didn't let go, his grip got tighter and tighter, it got so tight I could see a light outline of red.

"I believe she said let her go" A voice spoke up, who turned out to be the one and only Roman Reigns had his hand gripped the drunken man's arms like he did with mine.

"O-oooor what?"

"Do you really want to find out?" he asked menacingly. That seemed to be enough for the man to let go and scarper.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Uhm.. y-yeah" I stuttered, I can't believed I got saved by him.

"Let me see your arm" I rubbed it slightly before showing him.

"It's still a bit red, once your shift is over, I'll help you"

"Oh, no, you shouldn't" I rejected his offer.

"Please, I want to"

"But your friends, won't they miss you?" I asked. He got out his phone and typed what I guess, was a text.

"Now they won't" He said, flashing one of his lovely smiles.

"Okay then..."

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

_Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away_

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

_Take me through the darkness to the break of the day_

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

_Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away_

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

_Take me through the darkness to the break of the day_

I woke up again after yet another nightmare. But the weird thing is someone is hugging me, telling me it's going to be okay, it creeped me out.

"Hey, hey. It's me, remember?" Roman asked, smoothing out my hair.

"Oh, yeah" I said, blushing slightly at the embarrassment.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Uhm, y-yeah"

"Tell me Chelsea"

"Bu-"

"Please?" I looked at him at I couldn't resist. I had to tell him.

"It-it's about my ex. He...uh... he used to cheat on me and I'd always forgive him. Mainly because he'd scare me, he didn't hit me or anything, but his anger really did scare me. Ever since our break up, I've been having these nightmares of me walking in with another girl and him getting pissed at me. Stupid, I know, bu-"

"It's not stupid. He hurt you, and it's stuck. It's not your fault" He said, kissing me on my head.

"Thank you.." I said, leaning into him.

"For what?"

"For not thinking I'm an idiot and seeing that I exist" I said, smiling.

"It was love at first sight" He said, and we ended up falling asleep in his arms.


End file.
